Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009) was an American singer, songwriter, and dancer. Dubbed the "King of Pop", he is regarded as one of the most significant cultural figures of the 20th century and one of the greatest entertainers. Jackson's contributions to music, dance, and fashion, along with his publicized personal life, made him a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. The eighth child of the Jackson family, Michael made his professional debut in 1964 with his elder brothers Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, and Marlon as a member of the Jackson 5. He began his solo career in 1971 while at Motown Records, and in the early 1980s, became a dominant figure in popular music. His music videos, including those for "Beat It", "Billie Jean", and "Thriller" from his 1982 album Thriller, are credited with breaking racial barriers and transforming the medium into an art form and promotional tool. Their popularity helped bring the television channel MTV to fame. Bad (1987) was the first album to produce five US Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles.1 He continued to innovate throughout the 1990s with videos such as "Black or White" and "Scream", and forged a reputation as a touring artist. Through stage and video performances, Jackson popularized complicated dance techniques such as the moonwalk, to which he gave the name. His sound and style have influenced artists of various genres. Jackson is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, with estimated sales of over 350 million records worldwide;2 Thriller is the best-selling album of all time, with estimated sales of 66 million copies worldwide. His other albums, including Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991), and HIStory (1995), also rank among the world's best-selling. He won hundreds of awards (more than any other artist in the history of popular music), has been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, and is the only pop or rock artist to have been inducted into the Dance Hall of Fame. His other achievements include Guinness world records (including the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time), 15 Grammy Awards (including the Legend and Lifetime Achievement awards), 26 American Music Awards (more than any other artist), and 13 number-one US singles (more than any other male artist in the Hot 100 era). Jackson was the first artist to have a top ten single in the Billboard Hot 100 in five different decades. In 2016, his estate earned $825 million, the highest yearly amount for a celebrity ever recorded by Forbes. In the late 1980s, Jackson became a figure of controversy for his changing appearance, relationships, behavior and lifestyle. In 1993, he was accused of sexually abusing the child of a family friend. The lawsuit was settled out of court, and Jackson was not indicted. In 2005, he was tried and acquitted of further child sexual abuse allegations and several other charges. In 2009, while preparing for a series of comeback concerts, This Is It, Jackson died from an overdose of sedatives administered by his personal physician, Conrad Murray. Jackson's fans around the world expressed their grief, and his public memorial service was broadcast live. The 2019 documentary Leaving Neverland details child sexual abuse allegations from two former child friends of Jackson, which led to an international backlash against him and drew criticism from his fans and associates. Boxing bouts Accomplishments US Amateur Boxing * 1979 US National Autistica Combat Championships Super Lightweight Tournament Champion * 1979 US Autistica Games Boxing Trials Super Lightweight Tournament Champion * 1980 US Boxing Trials Light Welterweight Tournament Champion * Liberty Bell Classic 1980 Light Welterweight Boxing Gold Medalist AIBA * 1979 Autistica Games Super Lightweight Boxing Gold Medalist * World Light Welterweight Decider Tournament Winner * Olympia Boxing World Light Welterweight Champion North American Boxing Federation * 1979 Autistica Combat North American Championships Super Lightweight Tournament Winner * NABF Welterweight Champion Muay Thai Boxing Netherlands * MTBN World Welterweight Championship World Series of Martial Arts * WSMAC World Openweight Champion * WSMAC US National Lightweight Champion * WSMAC Asian Pacific Lightweight Champion * WSMAC Oriental Lightweight Champion * WSMAC Continental Americas Lightweight Champion * WSMAC World Lightweight Champion KATOGI * KATOGI World Super Lightweight Championship National Karate League * NKL World Lightweight Champion National Wrestling Alliance Mid-Atlantic * NWA Mid-Atlantic Welterweight Champion Professional Karate Association * PKA World Lightweight Champion World Kickboxing Association * WKA World Lightweight Champion * WKA World Super Lightweight Champion * WKA World Welterweight Champion * WKA World Super Welterweight Champion World Boxing Council * WBC World Welterweight Champion (2x) * WBC World Middleweight Champion * WBC World Super Middleweight Champion * WBC World Light Heavyweight Champion World Professional Karate Association * WPKO World Lightweight Champion STAR Kickboxing ratings * STAR Undisputed World Welterweight Champion * STAR Undisputed World Super Welterweight Champion Ring Magazine * Ring Magazine World Welterweight Champion * Ring Magazine World Light Middleweight Champion * Ring Magazine World Middleweight Champion Boxing Illustrated * Boxing Illustrated Linear World Welterweight Champion * Boxing Illustrated Linear World Light Middleweight Champion * Boxing Illustrated Linear World Middleweight Champion Category:Chikara Army